Before Changes Occur
by Infinity78
Summary: The prequel of Changes! Tsuna's adventure as he goes on a journey on becoming a fine boss in a privileged mafia academy without his friends, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I'm back with the prequel of Changes, that is before Chapter 3! So, enjoy reading! I realised that this chapter is quite short so, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Special thanks to xXDarkangelx!**

**And by the way, PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Introduction

"I-It's nice to meet you. M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna stuttered out, his brown orbs flickering nervously up and down.

"Professor Boreen, this is your student? He looks like a – er..," words failed the man who was currently scanning Tsuna from head to toe.

Reborn sat silently on Tsuna's messy locks, contemplating the principal's words. He gave a small smirk. "That's why his nickname is No-Good Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

"No yelling, No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn twisted his student's arm a 180 degree. This is a very private, extra privileged mafia school. Manners and discipline are practised most severely here."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna screeched even louder than before.

The principal sighed. "He seems really useless, not surprising considering the fact that he's from some unknown family. However, since you recommended him, Professor Boreen, I will take him into my school, but be warned that this school is no place for wimps like him."

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Kurzel!" Reborn said cheerfully. "Tsuna's not a wimp, At least, not all the time."

"Reborn! Let go of me!" Tsuna yelled as his arm was still stuck in the awkward position Reborn had twisted him into.

The principal gave a small hum of satisfaction. "But I've got to say, he has great endurance."

"He is, of course my student," Reborn stated almost arrogantly, if not for his childish voice and looks. "This might seem surprising to you but he has undergone a few harsh trainings. For example, the Death Mountain."

Mr. Kurzel's eyes brightened up at the mention of the deadly mountain. He clapped his together in childish glee as he gave a hearty chuckle. "Ah, that mountain! I was thinking just this morning of sending this year's freshmen to that wonderful place to teach them a lesson or two! But of course, Vongola's permission is needed."

Reborn smirked slightly as the stern-looking man continued his speech. As he nodded and did a few 'yes' at the right time, he released Tsuna's bruised arm which was a ghastly red colour which reminded Tsuna of blood. He continued rubbing the bruised spot while staring wearily at Reborn or whatever he's up to thanks to that disturbingly familiar glint in Reborn's eyes when suddenly a sentence uttered from the ranting man's mouth caught Tsuna's undivided attention.

"–perhaps I should ask Vongola Decimo instead? I would really like to see him in person. What do you think, Professor Boreen?"

_So that was his plan all along! _Tsuna thought as it all clicked into place.

"That would be a good idea, but it all depends on whether Vongola Nono will allow his heir to start dealing with other families or mafia academies. But maybe," Reborn continued slyly, the familiar glint twinkling in his eyes, taunting the poor brunette as he stroked Leon's head in a steady rhythm, "you could contact Decimo so as to not make him feel awkward on the first meeting. Like they say, 'know your enemy'."

"Well, I guess I'll call him right now then! I have his number thanks to you. New student, you are dismissed," Mr. Kurzel stated, the last sentence uttered in a haughty manner.

Tsuna took the opportunity to escape. He hurriedly bowed and ran out of the room. Hopefully, by the time that man dialed his number, he would be out of hearing range.

_Darn that Reborn! _Tsuna cursed inwardly for the first time ever. _Why did he have to give my number to the principal? And he even promised to help me keep my identity as Vongola Decimo!_

Just as he finished his mental rant, his phone's ringtone blared out suddenly. Tsuna was torn on whether he should answer or not. He took out his phone and glanced at the caller ID. The fifteen year old teen released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Fortunately for him, it was the Ninth, though Tsuna called him 'oyaji-san'.

He swiftly pressed the answer button, enabling the connection between the two of them. Tsuna placed the phone in his ear and said quietly but in an excited tone.

"Oyaji! Konnichiwa!"

"_Buon giorno, Tsunayoshi. So, what do you think of your new school?"_

"Ah, g-great! I guess... Reborn's still with Mr. Kurzel though," Tsuna said.

"_Ah, nothing unusual then. By the way, I've called to tell you that Death Mountain is not available for renting as the new recruits of Vongola will be staying there for one month. Perhaps, one of the days you could come and visit them. I'm sure they will be happy to see you."_

"O-oh, okay. So how about those who want to rent it?"

"_Why the sudden question, Tsunayoshi?"_

"E-er, Mr. Kurzel wants to rent it for the frehmen! A-and he's about to c-call me!"

"_What a coincidence. Haha, and I was about to inform you that I wanted to be in charge of negotiations concerning the Death Mountain."_

"Hiiii?" Tsuna shrieked. "Are you sure?"

The Ninth chuckled at Tsuna's reaction and replied, "_Of course I am. Actually, this was Reborn's idea. Remember, what Reborn taught you on negotiations. It will assist you in this assignment."_

_Curse you, REBORN! _"Y-yes, oyaji-san!"

"_Okay then, have fun, my boy and may Lady Luck be by your side."_

"Oyaji?"

**-click-**

"Hmm?" Tsuna stared at his phone in confusion. "What did he mean by that?"

Suddenly, his phone blared out once again, causing him to throw the phone into the air due to his surprise. Fortunately, he managed to catch it before it smashed to smithereens into the floor. He then answered the phone in his most professional voice.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Vongola Decimo speaking? Mr. Kurzel from the Mafia Academy here."_

"Yes and may I know the purpose of you calling me?"

"_Of course! I would like to enquire whether I could rent the Death Mountain for this year's freshmen."_

"Oh, I'm afraid that it's not available currently due to reasons within the family. Perhaps, some other time? I will contact you."

"_Oh, okay. Thank you for listening to my request. Have a nice day!"_

"Thank you. To you as well, Mr. Kurzel," Tsuna replied smoothly and waited for the phone to be put down by the other before releasing a breath full of various emotions.

"Hmm, well done, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn's sudden appearance made Tsuna jump in shock for the second time that day.

"REBORN! You set me up!" Tsuna screeched as he pulled his brown locks in frustration.

"Well, that ended well, didn't it?" Reborn smirked. "Now, back to class."

Pitiful wails then resounded through the journey back to the academy as poor old Tsuna was dragged back against his will. Will Tsuna's journey in becoming a boss be successful?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Give me your opinions! THANK YOU for reading! And once again, PRAY FOR JAPAN!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Author's note.

HEY GUYS! I would like to make an announcement that might not really please you guys AT ALL. Firstly, I'm sorry if I made any of you think that this was an update whatsoever. This note will be deleted and replaced with the next chapter. Secondly, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. They made my day :)

Thirdly, this is the main reason for this author's note. After weeks of thinking, I've decided to put all my ongoing fics, A Wolf at the Table and Before Changes Occur on hiatus. However, I am NOT abandoning it or discontinuing it. School has been really, really busy for me and sometimes (most of the times, actually) I find myself unwilling to write and I have problems that every writer face: the famous writer's block. So, I've decided to write finish the WHOLE story before updating it. That way, updates will be regular.

I've discussed this with my editor, xXDarkangelx and she was understanding for me so now we'll be concentrating on her fics instead! Of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So, if you have anything you would like to ask me, feel free to do so. And by the way, I am changing my username to FreedWing. It sounds really weird, I know but I like it :)

I know I just uploaded BFC but I have to say this is my decision and I am not planning on changing my mind. If I feel like it, an update will come! Most likely, two months or so but if I'm in the mood.

Oh gosh, I feel so damn bad but it'll make me feel even worse if I didn't update for one straight year and with you guys knowing nothing.

Sooo, thanks for reading this ultra super lame author's note and have a nice day :)

FreedWing.


	3. An

Author's note,

Hey, guys,

I feel really bad to do this to you guys but I am abandoning all my fanfics as I suddenly lost interest in anime fanfiction and hopped into the Harry Potter world. I have been thinking about this for quite a long time and this was my conclusion. I couldn't bring the heart to write anymore as I've kind of grown out of anime fanfiction. So, I am terribly sorry!

Sooo, I really really hope that someone would adopt my fanfics:-

Before Changes Occur

A Wolf at the Table

So, if anyone is interested, please PM me and I'll give you the details on how the story was supposed to be like. Somehow, I can't help but feel really, really disappointed in myself :( Anyway, I would really like to thank you guys who reviewed, favourited and alerted to my fanfics up till today even though I have not updated for a very long time. So, I really hope someone would adopt my stories to carry it on until the end.

So, toodles!

FreedWing


End file.
